norwayfandomcom-20200214-history
Norway
Norway (Norwegian: Norge, Noreg) is a constitution monarchy in Northern Europe. Its capital city is Oslo. History The current land on the Kingdom of Norway was first populated by the Sami people. They were nomads and they followed the animals and seasons. 0 BC – 900 AD In the years after Christ Norway was parted into many petty Kingdoms. That means Norway was ruled by several different kings. But in 900 AD a man called Harald Hårfagre came to Norway, wanting to gather all kingdoms of Norway into one united state. In late 9th century Haakon the Good became the first Christian king in Norway, but his people never shared his faith. 900 AD – 1300 AD About the middle of the 10th century a man called Olav Tryggvason, a great Viking king, arrived the city of London with nearly 400 ships. There he probably met a monk that said Christianity was the right religion, not Norse Mythology. Therefore he wanted to make the Kingdom of Norway into a Christian land, and he succeeded too. 1300 AD – 1814 AD In 1349 the Black Death hit Norway’s west coast. Norway’s population were 500 000, but was reduced by 50% to 60%. This left Norway in a poor condition and in 1388 Sweden, Denmark and Norway went into the Kalmar union under the power of Queen Margareth I the first of Denmark. In 1521 Sweden broke out of the Kalmar Union, but Norway and Denmark kept on with the union before Norway broke out of it in 1814. 1814 AD – 1940 AD 17th of May in 1814 Norway made a constitution based on the French and American. A Danish-Swedish king, Haakon VII, was given the crown. About 50% of the working men were allowed to vote, but later in the 19th century this number was increased. Women were not allowed to vote until the 20th century. 1940 AD – 1945 AD In World War I Norway officially was a neutral country, but it is known that Norway gave up large parts of its marine fleet to Great Britain. In Second World War, Norway again proclaimed as a neutral country, but Norway was attacked by German forces 9th of April 1940 and Norway only lasted for two months. The invasion brought corruption in the government and 15 000 Norwegian soldiers joined the German Nazis. There were however a resistance group that used a lot of time and resources to mess things up for the German Nazis. In 1945 the German Nazis forced to leave the Kingdom of Norway because of various attacks from the resistance group of Norway with help from Great Britain. Because of this Norway gives a Christmas tree to England every December. 1945 AD – 2010 AD In 1969 oil was discovered on Norway’s west coast and a Statoil was founded. It didn’t pay out before in the 1980s, and in 2007 the money that comes out of oil made out 33% of all income to the Norwegian fund. Category:Content Category:Norway